internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Systemal
Systemal (Pronounced similar to Minimal) is an internet project founded by Ryan Fisher from Troon in ScotlandRysin Online Contact Us, in June 2007Progress Chart shows when Systemal was founded. During developement Systemal is being run from Rysin Online, which Ryan also founded,Rysin Online Wikia Article but Sytemal is expected to be made seperate from Rysin Online when completed. Systemal provides a unique system to raise money for poverty charities (charities involved have yet to be announced, but speculation involves Make Poverty History). Systemal is yet to be released, and there has been no clues as to when it will be released, but is currently being developed solely by Ryan Fisher. Systemal allows volunteer web designers to design sites for Systemal clients, who then buy the site. The Systemal site is to be modern and is to be conveyed to appeal to teenagers and above. Systemal will have the social network element to it which will allow unsigned music artists to share their music, for animation artists to share their animations, and for graphic designers to share their graphics. All of which can be merged (animations, music, and graphics) and used for sites being built. The site is to feature a "Systemal needs you!" section which holds requests for volunteers (e.g a request for a specific animation to be created for a website), volunteers can then design small parts of a site and gain points for doing so. The idea of the point system is for it to be recognized outside of Systemal. HTML coders will code in both HTML and a Systemal specific language, possibly merged together. Money Raising System Systemal is a unique system (or scheme) to raise money, it was described by Ryan Fisher in June 2007 on the Systemal website. The money raising system is designed to boost the total income by using income from the previous month. Design and purchase When an individual would like a website designed by Systemal users, they login and request a design. Systemal users then design the site and the project manager for that site would decide how much the site is worth. The individual (or company) who originally requested the site, then has the opportunity to buy it for the cost decided. 50/50 Split The money charged for each website is split into two parts. This is known as the 50/50 split on the Systemal site. One half goes directly to charity, while the other gets added to the site fund balance. Site Fund The site fund is designed to do two things. * Fund Systemal, requiring no donations from users. * Boost the 50/50 split by using the money on things such as advertising. Throughout each month Systemal users vote for where to send the site fund. The money is then spent on different things based on the ratio of votes. E.g. If 42% of votes went to advertising, 42% of the site fund would be spent on advertising for Systemal, the other 58% would go towards other vote results. Thus boosting visitors, thus boosting both parts of the 50/50 split. Changes and Fisher's explanations Lots of changes are to take place with the release of the final working site. Ryan Fisher released a news page here, in which it is explained that the site isn't what he had intended and so some changes will be taking place. The original slogan "Defy the system" was supposed to represent the way in which Systemal users defy the modern system of business. But in the page released onto the Systemal site Ryan Fisher makes clear that the logo sounds too "extreme" and will be changed to "Shake up the rules". The old logo has now been changed but it was made clear that some of the attributes from the original logo were to be maintained. The logo, Fisher says, was designed around the unknown rebel but was never supposed to mean anything more than to support the original slogan "Defy the system". Quote from Ryan Fisher's Systemal news page "The logo was never meant to be philosophical or anything" The original site was also replaced with a new design in July 2007. References External Links Systemal Website Rysin Online Website